Katyusha, Yukari and Universal Problems
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Katyusha is bored one day, so she decides to surf the web...Until things start to go south...VERY quickly. [This is my first crossover...With a universe that...I love to pieces I'll admit (SW)...I'll do my best! :) And yes...Yukari will have something special about her...No guesses for what yet! ;)]
Katyusha sat back in her seat in front of her computer deep in the heart of Russia. She was studying both battle tactics for her upcoming Tankery/Senshadou match, and general education "nonsence" she called it.

She clicked on a link on the web. "I need some time to think..." She muttered, she was BORED. 'I could use a laugh...What's this? Troll Song?'  
She clicked the link, for a moment she smiled as heard the VERY familiar tune to her originally called; I'm finally glad to be home. A song that was used after World War 2...Then her smile dropped and she looked in closer to the screen.

"Eh?" She questioned, this guy...Was insane...and...WHAT THE FUCK WAS ON HIS FACE!? "I've heard of having another personality...But that's just..." She smiled again reading some of the comments. "Stu..." She started to smile wider, then when the top-hat and Golden Monicle came out she burst into laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She fell off of her chair still laughing, hitting the ground with a bit of a loud thump - Causing Nonna to come in, concern all over her face as she thought Katyusha was hurt or something - Then she sighed, watching the younger girl rolling around the floor laughing. "Kat?"

Katyusha, not hearing the shortened version of her name - Not that she cared - Pointed to the screen. "That...Its to funny! I can't..." She got up slowly and tried to calm down - Only to see Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up' being played in front of her.

It took Katyusha only 2 seconds to go red while giggling nervously. Nonna on the other hand took over 2 minutes to REGISTER what kind of playlist that Katyusha had been listening too recently...She walked over to the computer very slowly, trying NOT to shake in nerves.

Katyusha looked down while Nonna reached to the mouse when the "Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna say a lie and hurt you!" lines of the song sounded off. Katyusha turned around at this point, with Nonna turning at the EXACT SAME time.

"Katyusha? What is the meaning of this?"

Katyusha was both sweating (In embarrasment) and shaking (In nerves). "I...I..."

Nonna took in a deep yet shallow breath, not allowing Katyusha even the chance to hear her breathing. "Are you...You can't be..."

Katyusha slowly nodded her head, trying to clench her fists. "Y...Well...I...Kinda..."

Nonna took two steps towards her, FORGETTING to turn the computer OFF. "Who?" She whispered only to start hearing the American dubbed theme of Pokemon. Nonna turned to the computer, then to Katyusha, then back to the computer - Noticing that there was a file open with someone's name on it. She read it within seconds thanks to her perfect eye-sight...Although...She kinda wished she hadn't.

Katyusha sighed and let go of her fists. "It doesn't matter..."

Nonna blinked as she turned back to Katyusha (I'll have to use Nonna's nickname soon...Her whole name is...Well...To me (the one writing this) its kinda annoying to write it ALL the time xD {Not Nonna, I meant Katyusha xD}). "What doesn't? You like her don't you?"

Katyusha spun around in an instant, even faster then what Nonna thought possible. "Of course I do! If I even had-"

Nonna sighed and closed her eyes. "Then tell her."

Katyusha's eyes widened. "Are you, FUCKING, insane!?" She (near enough) screamed at Nonna - causing the taller girl to try to wipe her ears from the ringing that Katyusha just caused. "If I do that...I'll...Be...No" She shook her head much to the shock of Nonna. "I'm not going to..."

"You want to be seen as a powerful individual...Correct?"

Katyusha nodded as she felt tears form in her eyes. "Y...Yes...But I can't just ignore my heart!"

Nonna growled and opened her eyes - the fire in them - even Katyusha was scared off. She only EVER used THOSE eyes when they were in combat!

Katyusha began to back away as Nonna approached her. "Time to admit it. I know you like the American. If you had a second choice, who would that be?"

Katyusha looked down and mumbled something unaudiable. "Katyusha?"

Katyusha sighed. "If I had a number two...Instead of Kay...I suppose...It would be..." She whispered the name again...Once again Nonna missed it.

Nonna reached down and grabbed Katyusha by her collar, picking her up and holding her against the wall. "TELL ME!" She yelled at the young girl from close range. "I know what its like to be rejected! The sooner you confess and tell her, the sooner we can go back to being the cold and harsh fighting force we are! I am more then happy to be your confident as well! NOW SPEAK!"

Katyusha growled. "Let go off me..." She whispered but Nonna shook her head. "Not until you tell me!" Katyusha's eyes were aimed towards the floor, she saw a chance to hit Nonna and took it which resulted in a direct hit - Straight to Nonna's groin.

The older girl let go off Katyusha as she toppled over. Katyusha on the other hand spun, kicking Nonna in the right side of the head, sending her vice-captain to the floor.  
Katyusha was NOT in sound of mind then. She was blinded by rage, she raced into the kitchen even though Nonna was starting to get up. "Katyusha! Where are you-" Nonna help up her hands when Katyusha came out with her modified assault rifle in her hands (Similar to the VERY old AK-47 according to their standards, but still VERY lethal). "KATYUSHA! PUT THAT GUN DOWN! YOU COU-"

...Nonna couldn't finish her sentence. Katyusha mercilessly shot Nonna several times, allowing the rifle to fire as many bullets as it had in one chamber which was...In effect - 29 bullets. She raced forwards as Nonna was falling to the ground, STILL not satisfied that Nonna was well and truely defeated, and grabbed the knife on the table...A small dinner knife, but a knife none-the-less. She took it in her right hand and stabbed Nonna...Several times, when Nonna started to bleed TONS of blood - Katyusha stood there in shock and horror. She had just KILLED (at least in her mind) her best friend.

There would be NO hope for her now. If Nonna (somehow) survived this, she would tell everyone, Katyusha's life was finished...

She looked to the Gun and clenched it in her hands, trying to think this as a sad dream. A sad twisted dream, yes that was it, she would wake up tomorrow and everything would be OK!

'I've got to find somewhere to spend the night...and get rid of these stupid clothes...' She thought quietly, she looked down and saw blood on them. "Fuck..." She whispered, she knew that Miho and her team were spending the night in Russia not far away. They would be her ONLY shot at getting away from this...

She went into the kitchen and made her 'Emergency Supplies' as they would be the only chance she'd have to survive this late at night walking the Moskva. It was AT LEAST -12 according to the weather 'brat' on the TV earlier...She put on a massive coat and covered herself up, gloves and everything, she was shaking.

'Makes sense...' She thought. Well, she DID just KILL someone so... She took one more look at Nonna as she walked to the door. "I am so sorry Nonna..." She whispered, a few tears starting to fall down her face. "This gun is for defence only...Please remember that"

Katyusha hid her gun in the coat and raced out of the room at that point...Stopping at one point to grab her unopened bottle of Vodka.

The last thing Nonna saw as she fell unconcious was Katyusha leaving the room. "Wa...Wait...Ka...Kat..." She whispered.

Around 3 minutes after Katyusha left, a team of paramedics head into the room to help her.

[Hospital]

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I suspect so. Just be kind to her ears alright?"

"I will be. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Nonna slowly opened her eyes, groaning in pain as she did so.

[Outside]

Katyusha stepped outide and almost froze. "Ahhh...Fuck" She shivered. "So fucking cold..."

She walked towards the hotel were she knew Miho and the others were staying. They were probably staying there for either Senshado/Tankery or some other reason.

As she approached (Bearing in mind it took her almost 30 minutes) she felt like she was covered head to toe in ice.

She slipped onto the floor and felt her arm pulsate in pain. It was either when she was making the "Emergency Supplies" or when she was on her way out of the house/flat place. She shivered.

"F...F...F...Ahhh...Ugh...

The Moon in the sky didn't really help her case. It shone in the obvious areas...But didn't illuminate the more...Darker places/Allyways.

Katyusha reached the hotel and knocked on the doors. It was well past 2 in the morning, but the receptionist people stayed up all night...THANK FUCK FOR 24 HOUR hotels!

The receptionist arrived and opened the door - Upon seeing her he hushed her inside. "Get inside, hurry"

Katyusha nodded and got inside, with the receptionist closing the door and locking it.

"I...Ugh...Its cold..."

"Katyusha"

She looked at him. "Tala?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Now I know you have a gun underneath your coat. I assume, from the look on your face, that you want to TALK to someone?"

Katyusha nodded slowly. "Y...yeah"

"Who?"

Katyusha looked around and then spotted her number two 'choice' sitting in front of a log fire...Presumably on her own.

She pointed. Tala looked and walked over to her.

"Akiyama?"

Yukari blinked out of her daze and looked to him from the sofa she was sat on. "Huh?"

"You've got a visitor"

Yukari yawned and stood up.

'So...Cute...' Katyusha looked away. 'Damnit...'

"Who is it?"

Tala chuckled. "Get in here!"

Katyusha growled as she walked so that she was stood behind Tala. "Move?"

Tala chuckled again as he moved out of her way - Causing Yukari's eyes to widen. "K...K...KAT-"

Katyusha (basically) pounced onto Yukari, sending them both to the floor with Yukari emitting a 'yelp'-type sound and Katyusha putting her hand over Yukari's mouth.

"Shut up" She hissed. "Its fucking cold as it is, I don't need more hastle!"

Yukari Akiyama blinked. "Alright, alright. Get off and I'll talk to you..." As the blonde did so, she blinked. "Take your coat off"

Katyusha shook her head as she sat down on the sofa. "No..." She muttered, unsure of both herself AND Yukari while staring into the fire.

Unfortunately for Katyusha, Yukari stood up and sat on the sofa next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Common...It can't be-" Yukari blinked as Katyusha stiffened. "Hang on...I know we're in Russia but...Is it SUPPOSED to be snowing tonight?"

Tala frowned. "No...Not that I'm aware off" He walked to Katyusha's right. "Did you have a fight with Nonna again?"

Yukari looked to him. "Again?"

Tala sighed and nodded while Katyusha looked down. "Yeah, Katyusha often has fights with Nonna. Obviously this tim-"

Katyusha coughed, cutting him off. "Its worse this time Tala...I think I might have killed her"

Yukari's eyes flew open in shock. "What..." She whispered, her mouth small.

Katyusha's eyes started to fill with water. "I...I was trying to have my time to myself..."

Tala's hardened expression changed to a bit softer, "You were thinking about someone as well"

Katyusha figeted, in Yukari's mind this was REALLY WEIRD. She knew SHE was crazy...Okay...She was OBSESSED With Miho...But...This? In Pravda's Army Leader!? She didn't know what to say...For once.  
"Kinda..."  
She whispered. Yukari started to pull Katyusha's coat sleeve up and her eyes widened as she saw blood...Until Katyusha forced it down again. "Katyusha..."

Tala looked at Yukari while Katyusha began to feel light headed. 'My head...' She thought as she put her right hand on her yellow locks.

"What did you see?"

"I saw blood"

"No, you never. Don't lie"

Yukari frowned and forced Katyusha to look her in the eyes. "Really? Tell me everything, from the beginning. I want to know...He...hey..." She watched as Katyusha's eyes began to close, her conciousness failing her.

"I'm sorry...I can't...I w...Lo...Ah..."

Yukari shot a glance to Tala who instantly nodded. "I'll get the medic's" He raced into the front of the hotel while Yukari got Katyusha's coat off - What she saw...She would rather not have;

Katyusha had scars and brusies all over her. Blood scratches...Some fresh, some old. Bullet holes in her right leg - Must have been some kind of EXTREME training Yukari guessed... Even to the point where this poor young girl was having a VERY tough time breathing.

She noticed a small note in her top right pocket. Ignoring the weapon that was obvious to her vision. She had seen so much in the world that it was fairly obvious that a girl like Katyusha would have to defend herself.

After patching up Katyusha's wounds, she picked the note up and opened it out and begin to read it:

"Day 1 - Saw Kay and her American tank crew...I don't normally admit this...But I have a soft spot for her. I dunno if this is what they call Love but...I like her. She makes me smile." Yukari smiled warmly but carried on out of curiousity as there was more. "Day 4...Okay, now I know I love girls. I guess its the fact that they WON'T LEAVE YOU IN THE DIRT. Eheh. I was asked awhile ago...If I had a number 2, who would it be? Lemme think...Midoriko? Nah, Mako loves her...Seeing her go bright red is funny...Then who!? GAH! Miho?" Yukari froze. "Nah..." She relaxed. "She's got...Oh, hold on..."

Yukari started to feel heat in her face. Not only was she reading Katyusha's MAKESHIFT diary, but she was looking at people who she loved! She might be having dreams about these people!

There was two things that happened at the same time. Yukari took in a shakey breath. "Lemme see. Ah, I saw who was that...Someone was kissing Miho the other day...They thought that they were alone...Eheh, they don't know Russia as good as me!" Yukari now KNEW she was going redder then the Sun. She had CHECKED EVERYWHERE when she kissed Miho that time and asked her to be her girlfriend! She had said yes but...She had NO IDEA! Who else knew!?

"...Nuyhea...No...Nyama...NO...AKIYAMA! That's the one!" Yukari felt her whole body freeze and she only carried on the next part in her head;

'Alright, its official. In my heart of hearts, if, when I confess someday to Kay, she was to say no. I'll try asking Yukari Akiyama'

As if the God's were hearing/watching Yukari, Katyusha mumbled something in her sleep.

"She'll probably say no...Ah well...There goes my chance at being happy..."

Yukari bit her lip. "Awww, shit..."

Tala's chuckling brought about Yukari's stuffling the note into Katyusha's pocket and looking at him. "Wh..What?"

"'Bout time you figured it out."

Yukari was still red. "Did you get the medic's?"

"Better"

Yukari blinked. "What in-"

Miho, Saori and Kay (alongside a VERY reluctant Alisa) walked in and saw Yukari half over Katyusha (who was still asleep).

Saori + Alisa (instantly) turn to each other and begin the Akiyama/Katyusha (Did they ever give her a surname? =p) rumors.

Miho and Kay [Both red in the face] walk over to Yukari.

Miho sighed. "Yukari...If you want to see-"

Yukari bolted to her feet. "No, no and no again! I was just reading her no-"

"Looking into private business AGAIN Akiyama-san?"

The tankery enthusiast looked to Kay. "Wha? NO! I was making sure she was okay! She-"

Miho sighed again. "You're off the team"

Yukari had her mouth open and the whole room went quiet. Kay looked to Miho. "I don't think-"

"THAT BLONDE ON THE FLOOR ADMITTED TO ME THAT SHE KILLED NONNA BEFORE SHE PASSED OUT ALRIGHT!? I'M TRYING MY BEST HERE! WHAT, THE FUCK, IS WRONG WTIH YOU!?"

Miho growled as her own temper rose - but instead of shouting at her, she stepped forward and before anyone could do anything:

She slapped Yukari (extremely) hard across the face, sending her to the floor in tears.

"I said, you are off the team. DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN. Saori? We're out of here. Get the others, and I'll get the next flight out off here organised"

Saori turned to her. "What about the Russian Tournament?"

Tala looked to Saori. "I'll tell them what happened"

Yukari looked at her (now former commander and past girlfriend) with tears in her eyes. "You fucking emotionless bitch. First, you offer me hope and the chance of being with like-minded people so I am not alone. Then, you take it away again. I hate you..."

Miho froze and turned around. "What...Did you say?"

Yukari slowly got to her feet. "Are your ears clogged?" She asked her. "I said, I loved you around 2 weeks ago. You gave me my first kiss and told me that I'll never be alone again. Then, you decide to fucking leave me in the dirt."

Miho looked at her with daggers in her eyes. Something from her family's genes (Yukari guessed), "I never wanted to go into Senshadou like this BECAUSE of these kinds of problems. I nearly DIED when I was in a championship match against Pravda! And WHO do I see you leaning over? THEIR MOTHER FUCKING LEADER!"

Yukari growled as she balled her hands into fists. "I'd rather have someone who LOVED me for who I am rather then a fake bitch like you! I tried to get to know you. I wanted to get closer without talking at first, you understand don't you? I wanted to understand what the others said and behaved around you to make my first introduction to you better. But now I-"

Kay looked around. "Speaking of Katyusha...Where is she?"

That's when they ALL froze on the spot as they all heard a clicking sound. The sound when a gun has been clicked into place. Yukari cursed hersef for not getting the gun away from Katyusha when she had the chance earlier on.

Miho turned her gaze to a blonde girl standing by the window with Tala next to her. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't you fucking do anything Nishizumi. I've heard quite enough from your mouth"

Miho growled. "Put that g-gun down Katyusha...Alright? We don't want-"

Yukari glanced at Katyusha who pointed the AK-47 she had at Miho's right leg.

Kay was frozen in fear - On one hand she wanted to jump over and try to distract Katyusha - But on the other she knew that a gun could KILL her. If, Katyusha had indeed killed someone as per what Yukari said...Then who knows if they would be next!?

Katyusha steadied her gun. "Now then. Seeing as you're all quiet let me ask each of you something. If I hear the correct answer, I will let you live. Or at least an answer I like. The wrong answer-"

"YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!"

Kay turned to Alisa. "NO!"

Katyusha fired her gun at Alisa's head, sending the girl with pig-tails to the floor - Dead.

"Will result in your death. Does everyone else understand this?"

Kay turned to Katyusha and gulped. 'I shouldn't let her do this...But I have no choice...Not until the police get here...I'm sure Miho's crew upstairs would have heard that gun-shot'

Saori, Miho could see was terrified. She was as white as a sheet. Alisa was dead by Saori's left shoe with blood spilling out slowly onto the carpet - Thankfully it was night-time...Otherwise Saori would have freaked and moved...

Katyusha turned to Miho next. "Alright then, Nishizumi. I still remember when you went into the water to free your comrades. Admirable, I'll admit. But why didn't you order one of your other crews to do so?"

Miho stood straighter - Trying to prove that even when staring down the barrel of a gun - She was still unfazed. Which wasn't really working - Her hands were trembling.

"Simple." She swallowed, earning a smirk from Katyusha. "We were fighting you. I was being protected by the tank in front, if I was to-"

Miho saw Katyusha rise her gun and she shut her eyes, within seconds hearing another gun shot and fell to the floor twiching. She had got her in the stomach. Miho tried with everything she had to hold her pain in but found it too much.

"FUCKK!" She screeched as another two bullets were fired into both her legs. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Katyusha shouted over her, causing Miho to result to crying.

She looked at Saori next. "Now then-" Saori's eyes widened as she saw the blonde haired girl looking at her.

Yukari looked around the room. Alisa was dead, Miho was suffering and Saori would be the next one on Katyusha's kill list...If she didn't convince her otherwise:

Yukari walked in front of Saori, turned to face Katyusha and opened her arms wide either side of her. "Katyusha. Listen to me. If you're not going to listen to ANYONE else...Listen to me"

Kay (who I nearly forgot was here xD) watched and stayed as still as she could. Was this another film? She hoped it was..She wanted to wake up and see Alisa smile at the very least...But life isn't like that.

Katyusha blinked and halted her attack. "What..."

Yukari took in a deep breath. "There's only one way, that you can escape Russia, Miho lives as do the others..." She watched as Katyusha lowered her gun, waiting for her to continue. "No-one in this room argues with this. No-one tells the authorites...In fact, only Tala, yourself, Miho, myself and Saori will know. NO-ONE else. Got it?"

They all nodded, even Miho (who was suffering). Saori went to Miho's side and started to patch her up.

Katyusha looked at them for a moment then to Yukari. "So? What do you suggest?"

Yukari took in a very deep breath. 'I've got no choice...' She glanced at Miho who widened her eyes and shook her head slightly when Yukari turned to look at Katyusha.

"I'll go with you. Wherever...You want..." She closed her eyes. "I will stay with you..." She lowered her arms. "I'll help you get to wherever you need. Even if you want to get to Japan...I guess what I'm saying is..."

Katyusha looked to Tala and then to Yukari. "You'll join me?"

Yukari nodded even though Miho was mouthing (not saying), 'The fuck are you doing?', Saori couldn't see as she was still patching her up.

"Use my abilites and such for whatever you want Katyusha. Just please..." She opened her eyes, giving a small glance to the door were her other two friends were (Mako and Hana) and took in a deep breath again, looking at Katyusha.

"Let them go"

Katyusha put her gun on her back (inside the coat), looking at Tala who nodded and disappeared off to get transport.

"Akiyama Yukari." Yukari stiffened. 'Come on...I...'

"I accept your offer"

Yukari blinked and relaxed. "Y...You do?"

Katyusha flashed a very quick smile at her, not even the sharp-sighted Hana (thanks to the tank training) OR Miho (her heritage) could see it. Yukari looked down. "Thank you...Katyusha"

Kay looked between them. "Can we move now? I kinda need the bathroom"

Katyusha laughed. "You either do or you don't Kay"

Kay began to fidget. Yukari looked to Tala who walked in and whispered to Katyusha who nodded. "Alright, remember the deal guys." She walked out of the room, but stopped by Yukari. Tala carried on to get the car started. "I'll give you 4 and a half minutes to say goodbye. If you're not out there by then, I'll just say some terrorists got in and I helped stop them. Got it?" Yukari nodded. "On my honour"

When Katyusha left, and Kay raced to the bathroom (knocking out the poor girl who was in there already - Insighting she shouldn't have had coffee the previous night), Miho was on the sofa (thanks to Saori and Hana).

Mako stood on Miho's right while Hana and Saori stood to her left - They were staring down Yukari who had her head to the turned to the floor.

Miho took in a deep painful breath. "Yukari?"

Yukari looked up and the other four girls could see the struggle in her eyes...Miho could see the struggle in her SOUL.

"I'm going to go away for a very long time girls. Please..." Yukari walked through the hotel's reception, only to be chased by Miho - Who (aside from everyone else's yelling) grabs her right arm - Forcing her to spin around and kisses her on her lips. "Look" She speaks as she pulls back. "I might not be able to see you again for years or whatever...But know this..." She put a hand on Yukari's left thy (Spelling please?), making her go red. "I will, forever, love you. No matter what you do or where you go. If you are at, any, point sufferig or whatever. Come home. I'll be there. Okay?"

Yukari could only manage a small sheepish nod as she put her hand over Miho's sensitive region. "And you remember I'll always have a fire in my heart..." She kisses her on the lips while putting her right index finger into Miho, causing the girl to gasp. "No matter what...Alright?" Miho nods very slowly, making Yukari smile sheepishly as she pulls away, turning and walking out of the hotel. "I never knew you were so...naughty!" Yukari giggled. "And I never knew you were so hungry for love! See ya soon!"

"Love you too! See ya!"

Miho waves, then turns around, almost face faulting catching sight of Saori leaning on the wall with a smirk (crossed arms as normal), Hana with a rather evil smirk and Mako with a shocked expression on her face.

"One question Miho?"

Miho nods slowly even though she is redder then red. "Go on Reizei-San"

Mako slowly smiles. "You've GOT to tell me how to do that to SODOKO!"

Miho felt her cheeks go even brighter as her friends laughter caused her to fidget. "I'll...I'll see you next week..."

[TO BE CONTINUED]

I know you guys HATE suspense from me...and I apologise, I REALLY DO. It's just I'm now needed on many different sites and such...Also, my writing is getting (I hope) more refined and quicker. (Dangerous combo I know)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to create a more...Complete story with this. (I have reached 120 stories. I will now finish them before adding more...At least... *sweatdrops as he thinks of more ideas*...That's the plan xD)

Ja Ne!

;) 


End file.
